1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wiring design, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for automatically checking wiring design information.
2. Description of Related Art
Differential signaling is a method of transmitting information electrically with two complementary signals carried on two wires, called a differential pair. Differential pairs are usually found on a printed circuit board (PCB), in cables (twisted-pair cables, ribbon cables), and in connectors. Since external interferences tend to affect both wires together, and data is represented only by the difference between the wires, the technique improves resistance to electromagnetic noise compared with use of only one wire and an un-paired reference (such as ground).
Vias are small openings in layers of the PCB that allow a conductive connection between different layers of the PCB. When sizes of the vias utilized by a differential pair are different, or a distance between the vias used by the differential pair does not comply with a predetermined criterion, the impedances of the differential pair may do not match, thus causing distortion and errors in the data transmitted by the differential pair.
Existing PCB wiring software does not alert a layout engineer of any improper vias in a wiring diagram. Thus, the layout engineer must check for this manually. It is time-consuming and troublesome for the layout engineer to do the check.